1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a lens barrel for an imaging device.
2. Background Information
Generally, a digital camera is provided with a lens barrel whose focal distance can be varied. This type of lens barrel has an optical system that includes a plurality of lenses and a plurality of support frames that support the plurality of lenses and other components in the optical system. These support frames used in the lens barrel are movably supported by guide poles in the direction of the optical axis. When the support frames are driven in the direction of the optical axis, the relative position of the lenses in the optical system change, thereby allowing the focal distance to be varied.
The optical system also includes a focus lens for adjusting the subject distance. The distance at which the subject is in focus can be adjusted by driving the focus lens in the optical axis direction with a focus drive unit.
However, if a focus drive unit is installed in the support frame, the positional relationship between components of the focus drive unit and other peripheral members may end up requiring the size of the lens barrel to be larger in the optical axis direction and/or the radial direction.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved lens barrel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.